Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{3t} + \dfrac{9t + 9}{3t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-7t - 10 + 9t + 9}{3t}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{2t - 1}{3t}$